


Supernatural Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Each chapter is a different imagine for a supernatural character. They aren't connected unless stated otherwise.





	1. Distracting - Chuck Shurley

Chuck’s POV

I stare at Y/N as he cooks dinner. As he turns towards me I quickly look away, focusing my gaze on my computer screen. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. Okay, okay. I just need to finish writing this chapter. Just this chapter then I can go back to ogling Y/N. 

I’ve only written two paragraphs when Y/N starts humming. Losing immediate focus, I go back to watching Y/N. His hips moving back and forth slightly to the song he’s humming. I watch as his skilled hands chop up vegetables before throwing them in the pan.

I turn to my computer again, trying to regain focus on writing but, I can’t.

I sigh, turning my whole body so, I’m faced towards Y/N. I mutter, “I haven’t written anything in weeks because you’re so damn distracting.”


	2. Beer Bottle - Dean Winchester

Dean’s POV

I frown as Y/N winces. My eyes glance over their body before stopping at their back. The shirt torn from the hunt.

“Come on.” I mutter, arm around their waist. Y/N’s arm over my shoulders as I guide us into the motel room. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Setting Y/N on the bed.

Y/N shrugs, “It’s fine, I can take care of it.”

They reach for first aid kit in my hands. I move it above my head, out of their reach. “I don’t think so. Roll up your shirt so, I can take care of it.” My voice is gruff, leaving no room argument.

Rolling their eyes, they do what I said. My eyebrows furrow at the cut. It’s not to long or deep but, still looks painful.

“It’s not enough to need stitches.” I tell, Y/N.

As, I finish dressing the cut, I notice a nasty scar. Just above their right hip. Without think my finger traces over it. Making Y/N jump. “Sorry.” I turn around after handing Y/N a shirt.

“It’s fine. Not your fault.” They tap my shoulder, letting me know I can turn around.

I hesitate before asking, “how did you get it?”

Their hand is resting on the scar. As if the clothes aren’t enough to hide it.

“Beer bottle. I don’t want to talk about it.” Y/N says, voice hard.

I nod, “I wasn’t going to make you. I just wanted to say that the scar makes you even more attractive.”


	3. Thoughts - Castiel

Castiel’s POV

I take a deep breath. My breathing funny, hands sweaty, and heart racing. I’m going to do it. Ask my mate to move in with me. Not that she knows the mate part. I clear my throat, “Y/N, can I talk to you? It’s important.”

Her eyes widen, she nods. “Sure.” she sits up straighter.

Not being able to help myself, I take a peek into her mind.

“Why does he want to talk? Did something happen? Is something wrong? Is he going to break up with me?” I hear her thoughts.

“No!” I shout out loud. Forgetting that I had been reading her thoughts.

Y/N’s eyebrows furrow, “No? What do you mean?”

I kneel in front of her, kissing the palms of her hands. “I would never break up with you.”

“Cas! I thought we talked about reading my thoughts.”

I duck my head, embarrassed. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” I feel my cheeks get warm.

I hear her chuckle, one of her hands cupping my jaw. Making me look her in the eyes. “It’s okay. Just try not to do it again.”

She presses her lips to mine. Our eyes close. I pull away, foreheads touching. Eyes still closed, a large grin on my face.

“Move in with me.” I whisper, eyes opening. She looks shocked. “Move in with me, Y/N.”


	4. Nightmares - Gen Fic

I wake up with a start. My nightmare replaying. I shake my head, trying to push it away. Knowing that trying to go back asleep in my room is not going to happen. I walk to the library. I see Cas sitting in one of the arm chair’s. Trench and suit coat off, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Y/N. Nightmare again?”

I nod, tears coming to my eyes as I think about it again. “Can I-?” I go to finish but, he already knows what I’m asking.

He extends his arms out, “Come here.” he murmurs.

I curl up in his lap, my head in his neck. He drapes his trench coat around me. His fingers running through my hair.

“This is fourth time this week.” Cas says.

“I know.”

He clears his throat, “You should tell your brothers, Sam and Dean would want to know.”

I swallow the lump in my throat, “I should, I’m trying to grieve. It’s just everytime you aren’t holding me and I shut my eyes, I see him dying. Over and over. I have to relive Kevin dying.” I start to cry. The memory of Kevin’s death hitting me hard.

Castiel’s arm tightens around me. He kisses my forehead, as I start to calm down. Going to a half asleep state.

“Go to sleep, Y/N.” Is this last thing I hear.

Dean’s POV

I stumble into the library, Sam following me. Coffee in our hands. I stare in shock at my little sister curled up on Cas’ lap. His fingers running through her hair, one arm holding her close to him. Her head buried in his neck.

“Cas, what the hell?” I ask, angry.

He barely opens his eyes, “Shh, you’ll wake her up. She hasn’t been getting much sleep.”

“So you thought the solution was to cuddle.” I say.

He opens his eye fully, glaring at me. “Shut up, Dean.” He growls out lowly. “She’s been having nightmares. The only time she doesn’t is when I hold her. So, if you rather she suffers and only gets an hour of sleep max. Shut up.” He snaps.


	5. Warehouse - Michael

Michael’s POV

When father created the archangels, he gave them soulmates. He never told us when we would find them. All that he said was, “You will know when. They will be able to see your wings. But, not only that. You will feel a rush of excitement, electricity.” His words rang in my head at this moment.

As this woman, my soulmate, stares at me. Her gaze more on my wings. I feel complete, happy. My wounds from everything that happened in the cage, healed. I take a step towards her. But, she steps back, giving me a wary gaze.

“Look, I’ve met a few angels. They were dicks, to put it lightly. I still have a scar. So, unless you’re going to be nice and not injure me. I’ll talk.” She tells me.

I frown, feeling angry at the thought of my brothers and sisters hurting her. I nod, “My name is Michael. And I could heal that for you.” I offer.

She gives a small smile, “I’m a hunter. Well part time. Not my first scar. Mind telling me, Michael the Archangel, why you are here?.”

I raise an eyebrow, how did she know that, I am an archangel?

“Why you are wearing John Winchester? Or at least him from the 70’s.”

I look at her slightly shocked. How does she know all of this? “Everyone has their favorite vessel. This is mine.” I wince at how that came out. “God, let us archangels chose a vessel to always be able to use. This isn’t actually John but, merely a carbon copy. How did you know that I was an archangel. And that this was John?”

“I’ve met John before. He showed me pictures of when he was young. From when he was a marine. Might not want a run in with his boys wearing that. Also, I knew you were an archangel because I doubt any angel is allowed to have the name Michael when that’s your name.”

I think over her answers. She didn’t lie once. She hasn’t been curious about why she can see my wings.

“Look, are you planning on staying on earth. Or coming back soon?”

I nod, not sure what she’s going to say.

She sighs, “Tomorrow come by my house. I’ll give you lessons on how to act human. Use a cellphone at that. I’m not going to pray to you if I want to talk to you.”

“Why should I take lessons from you?” I ask. Not sure as to why she has trusted me.

She gives me a smirk, “Not the first angel I taught. Probably not the last either. The name is Y/N. Be at my house at 9:30 in the morning, Michael.”

***

I watch as Y/N laughs, a smile small on my face. My story of Gabriel pranking Lucifer succeeding in making her laugh. A knock on the door makes her stop. A small giggle escaping. We both stand up.

Her hand going to her waistband where she keeps a gun. I follow her as she goes to answer the door. Not once has she had a visitor since I met her two weeks ago. She opens the door, whoever it is makes her retract her hand. Pulling the person into a hug. It’s only when she pulls back, that I know who it is.

“I remembered to knock this time, Y/N” My brother, Castiel, says. A warm feeling spreads through my chest. Castiel is alive.

She gives a small laugh, “I’m proud. My first student has learned his lessons well. Now, I think there is someone you should see.”

I look at Castiel, a grin on my face. “Castiel. It’s good to see you, brother.”

He pulls me into a hug. “How did you get out? Why are you here?” He asks, sitting on the chair in front of Y/N and mines at the table.

“I was checking out a warehouse and he was there. He got out of the cage.” Y/N tells him.

Castiel looks confused, “But, that’s almost impossible. Lucifer said-”

I stop him, “You talked to Lucifer?”

He looks away, guilty. “Yeah, Amara escaped. So, I let him use me as a vessel.”

“Cas.” Y/N says, a heartbroken look on her face.

“How did you stop Amara?” I ask.

Castiel smiles, “God came back. He’s been Chuck Shurley for sometime. They made up. Only found out about God two weeks ago.”

Y/N turns to me, “That’s when you escaped. When you got out.”

***

I glare down at the male human flirting with Y/N. Not, that I blamed him. She was captivating and an extraordinary person. Resisting the urge to smite him, I appear at the entrance of the bar. Walking in, immediately spotting Y/N.

I grin at her, as she spots me. Waving me over.

“Michael!” She greets, pulling me into a hug. Whispering, “Glad to see you out in public.” before sitting back down. “Please sit.” She gestures to the seat next to her.

I sit, aware of the glare from the man she was talking to beforehand. “I’m working on the Castiel situation.” I tell her quietly.

She straightens up, her focus entirely on me. She bites her lip, nearly making me groan. “How’s it going?”

“Well, if he wasn’t so stubborn he would be accepted with open arms. Joshua has taken the reins again. I’m working with him again. So, I guess really I’m working through him. With the Lucy situation. It’s all hands on deck.” I watch as she takes a sip of beer. “But, the other problem is the Winchester brothers.”

She groans, “Honestly, if they had to chose between saving Cas and their mom over the other, they would chose the other. Their dad would be so pissed. I don’t know about Mary but, she almost let Cas die. So, we are on the outs. Haven’t even met the woman.”

I scowl at the mention of Castiel dying. Having become close to him after coming back. “The woman is a menace. And from my brief encounters with John, he wouldn’t approve of how Mary and the boys are.”

I laugh at the questioning look on Y/N’s face. “John knew about angels way before Sam and Dean. He was probably my first friend, I guess. Man, he met Castiel. Loved the angel to death.”

“He was the one to tell me. About angels. Yeah, told me. We were close. I was like his daughter. We talked about Mary a lot to. He told that he wanted her to stay dead. Said he wouldn’t like the result if she came back. He would definitely hate this result.” She tells me, surprising me.

I lick my lips, pursing them. “You never told me how you find out about angels.”

She grins, hopping off the stool. “Let’s go back to mine. I’ll tell you the whole story. If, you tell me more stories about tiny gabriel.”

***

“You need to tell her.” Castiel’s deep voice brings me out of my thoughts.

“What?” I ask him, confused.

“You two are soulmates. You need to tell her.” His gaze watching as Y/N goes to the counter.

I snap, “She doesn’t need to know.”

He glares at me, “It’s been two months. The longer you wait, the more painful. You realize that if you don’t tell her before the year ends, you could possibly snap. Reach the end of your string. We don’t want her hurt. The both of us, for different reasons sure. But, we don’t want her hurt. So, if you don’t tell her. After the new year begins, you will end up killing her. You will lose all control. And damage her. You will be lucky if there is even a body left to bury!” He growls out the last sentence.

I wince at his words, hurt from what he said. “I-” I can’t say anything.

Castiel sighs, “I’m sorry, Michael. I just don’t want either of you two to be hurt. Not after all you’ve done for me.”

“You mean cutting the bond between you and the Winchesters. Sorry Cas, but, it was our pleasure.” Y/N tells Castiel. Sitting next to me. A huge basket of fries, set on the table.

I reach over the table, grabbing Castiel hand. I mutter a few words in Enochian. Allowing him to be able to eat food and taste how humans do.

“Present from dad.” I wink, eating a frie.

He glares at me, “I’ve been living with Y/N for a week. Watching her make all this delicious food, that I remember from being human and you just let me sit through that.”

I shrug, innocently. “You don’t actually have to eat to live.”

***

I knock on the door to Y/N’s house. Hearing a come in, I enter. Walking to the kitchen.

“Hi, Y/N!”

She turns around, facing me. She glares at me. “What is with you? I mean, really? What is going on with you?”

I swallow, afraid. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Apparently that wasn’t the right answer because her glare only looks deadlier. “Everytime I talk to a guy, you interrupt. Unless it’s Castiel. What is up with that?”

I look away from her, afraid to answer.

“Michael, what is going on?” She asks, sounding defeated.

I look back at her. She’s sitting at the table. Shoulders slumped, head in hands. I did this to her. I made her feel that way.

“I haven’t been completely truthful to you.” I tell her, sitting in front of her.

She looks up, confused. Slightly hurt. “About what?”

I weigh my words before saying them. “My relationship to you. My feelings to you.”

“Please tell me you aren’t my father or like going to kill me?”

My face twists up in disgust at the thought being her father or killing her. “No, nothing like that. And really Star Wars, again?”

She shrugs, her lips twitching into a smile. “Cas, wanted to watch them.”

I almost laugh but, remember what we were talking about. “Did you ever wonder why you could see my wings?”

“I just thought that you were weak from the cage. That was why.” She puts it simply.

I lean back in my chair, sighing. “I’m going to tell you a story. A real one at that.”

“When god created his archangels, Raphael, Gabriel, Lucifer, and I. He made them soulmates. When doing so, he made those soulmates, human. He knew that we would need something to ground us, make us feel. We all asked him when we would find our soulmates but he wouldn’t tell us when. None of us could get him to budge. He only told us how we would know. We would feel complete, they would be able to see our wings, we would feel a rush of excitement, electricity. That was all we were told. And to not be surprised when they come at the time we need them the most. Even if we don’t know it yet.” I look at her. She shows no emotion except for in her eyes. She’s shocked. “When my father, pulled me from the cage. I needed my soulmate more than ever. Even though I didn’t know it. Not it till later. So, standing in that warehouse, realizing I was free. Then you came, healed all my wounds, made me feel complete. Like, I wasn’t something to beat up. I still didn’t get it. Until, I realized you weren’t staring at me. You were staring at my wings.”

“Why did you wait so, long?” She breathes out.

“I never planned on telling you. Cas, knocked some sense into me. The day we went out to eat after he had moved in.”

“I was wondering what you two were talking about. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so murderous.” She chuckles.

“I’m glad I did tell you before it was too late.” I tell her, quietly.

She looks up at me, “Too late?”

I clear my throat, “If I hadn’t told you by the end of this year. I would’ve gone back to the cage. See, my father knew that at least one of his sons would delay the telling the soulmate thing. So, he made it where us archangels had 8 months after meeting our soulmate. If you didn’t, as horrible as it seems. You would snap, lose control. You would end up hurting your mate. Killing them. Cas, told me that day that I would be lucky if you even had a body left if I delayed.

“How could he do that to you?” She asks.

I chuckle, “because it wasn’t actually him. It was our good old Aunt Amara. I’m sure if she could she would try to remove it now. But, it’s kind of woven into us.”

“That was a lot, Michael. I usually don’t say this but, I need some time. I’m sorry. Don’t think I’m rejecting you. I just need to process.” She tells me.

I nod, standing up. “I understand.” I walk to her chair, I press a kiss to her forehead. “Take as long as you need. Even if it’s years.”

***

“I told her.”

Castiel looks up at me, “when?”

“Two weeks ago.” I tell him.

“I’m sure she will have an answer for you soon.” Castiel reassures me.

I swallow, “Is it bad I don’t want her too. I told her I would wait for years but, really I never want to know. If I hadn’t told her by December maybe even November, I would’ve gone back to the cage.”

He glares at me, “You would go back to that. Just, to not tell her.”

***

“I’m sorry, that it took so long. Three months.” She sighs. “You could’ve stopped by.”

I shake my head, “You needed time. Meaning no me popping up.”

“I went out last week. I slept with someone.” She says, making me wince.

“I know.” I say quietly. That night coming to mind. Watching her flirt with that man. Then, going back to his apartment.

“You didn’t stop me.”

I glare at her, “Was I supposed to? Appear and tell you that you couldn’t?”

“I partly did to make you jealous.” She admits.

I scoff, “that doesn’t surprise me.” I take a deep breath, calming myself down. “Look, you slept with him. I wish I didn’t care. But, it’s part of the package deal. The emotions.”

“If I had said yes, right after you told me. Said that I accepted that I was your soulmate. What would you have done?”

“I would’ve kissed you.” I tell her.

“Kiss me.” 

My hands cup her cheeks, backing her into the kitchen counter. I close my eyes, brushing our lips together.


	6. Knight With Feathers

Your POV

“Y/N?” I hear Lucifer call, from my position on the warehouse floor.

I cough, a little blood coming out of my mouth. “Lucifer.” I see feet rushing towards me. I turn my head and see my boyfriend.

He kneels beside me, “I know you told me to not save you but, I can’t let you die sweetheart. Not now.”

I grab his hand before he can heal me, “Please heal me.” I whisper.

Lucifer presses a kiss to my forehead. His hand resting on my heart as I start to feel my body heal. Bruises and cuts disappearing, my broken leg healed. I cough again, only for no blood to come up.

I smile at my archangel, “My knight with feathers.” I say softly, trying to sit up.

He quickly helps me, a hand on my back to make sure I don’t fall. “I love you, Y/N. And I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

“It’s okay, you still saved me. But, seeing as you were late,” I tease. “I want a kiss.”

Lucifer smirks, “If that is what it will take for you to forgive me. I will gladly kiss you.”

He brings his head closer to mine. Brushing our lips together before gently pressing his lips to mine. Our lips move together softly. My hands tangling in his hair, while his go to my hips, moving me to his lap.

I pull away to breath, “You’re still not forgiven.” I say breathlessly.

“Hmm. I guess I’ll just have to try harder.”


End file.
